Korgan Fruthban
Korgan Fruthban; Minstrel ''Male Mountain Dwarf; Neutral Good'' Challenge: 12 (8400 XP) ---- *'Armor Class:' 12 (Padded) *'Hit Points:' 110 (20d8 +20) *'Speed:' 30ft (9m / 6 sqr) *'Proficiency:' +6 ---- Actions Scimitar: Melee Weapon Attack +7 to hit, reach 5 ft, one target. Hit: 4 (1d6 +1 ) slashing damage. Spells Spellcasting. the Minstrel is an 20th-level bard. Its spellcasting ability is Charisma (spell save DC 17, to hit with spell attacks +9) Cantrips (at will): Friends, Minor Illusion, Mending, True Strike, Message. 1st level (4 slots): Healing Word, Dissonant Whispers, Animal Friendship, 2nd level (3 slots): Enthrall, Zone of Truth, Locate Object, Enhance Ability, Cloud of Daggers, Knock, 3rd level (3 slots): Plant Growth, Nondetection, Clairvoyance, 4th level (3 slots): Hallucinatory Terrain, Dimension Door, 5th level (3 slots): Legend Lore, Planar Binding, Raise Dead, 6th level (2 slots): Eyebite, 7th level (2 slots): Teleport, Mirage Arcane, 8th level (1 slots): Feeblemind, Power Word Stun, 9th level (1 slots): Foresight, Power Word Kill, ---- Special Abilities Fame and Glamour: The minstrel is a bon vivant who tries to live the most of his life each day and has a renown for his increadible ability with music, dance and charm. Simply by playing a show or chatting with right persons he can make others pay his modest life expenses. With a CR 3 this benefit goes to Comfortable, CR 10 Wealthy and CR 15 Aristocrat life style. Contacts Enemies and Allies: He knows a lot of people on his region and made a lot of good and bad choices during his life. He has a incredible high chance to have met or to be known by anyone. The GM can roll a d10 to see if another NPC know the Minstrel, on 1 the Minstrel is hated by the NPC, on 2-3 the NPC is unfrendly, on 4-7 the NPC don't know him, on 8 he has a minor connection, a friend in common, member of family, etc; on 9 the minstrel already worked for the NPC and on a 10 he is an old friend or someone who owns the minstrel a favor. Tool Proficiency: The minstrel is proficient with 2 Musical instruments of his choice and 2 kinds of Gaming Sets. ---- Racial Features Ability Modifiers: '''+1 Wis, +2 Cha '''Darkvision: '''60ft (18m / 12sqr) '''Celestial Resistance: You have resistante to necrotic and radiant damage. Radiant Soul: '''Starting at 3rd level, you can use your action to unleash the divine energy within yourself, causing your eyes to glimmer and two luminous, incorporeal wings to sprout from your back. Your transformation lasts for 1 minute or until you end it as a bonus action. During it, you have a flying speed of 30 feet, and once on each of your turns, you can deal extra radiant damage to one target when you deal damage to it with an attack or a spell. The extra radiant damage equals your CR. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. '''Healing Hands: As an action, you can touch a creature and cause it to regain a number of hit points equal to your CR. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. '''Light Bearer: '''You know the light cantrip. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for it. '''Languages: '''speaks Common and Celestial